Friends Forever'
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: This is my O.Cs ChiNeko Oneshot! This story is set before my future story 'Chi? Future Child' R&R! No Flames!


Chapter 1: Friends Forever

Me: Hiya, this is a Chi/Neko oneshot, Chi and Neko are my O.Cs and I thought I'd make an oneshot before the real story, which I'll start when I finish atleast 2 of my stories!

Chi: This is a really good story!

Neko: It's about Chi and I being good friends and this is before Chi goes to the peresent.

Chi: Yup!

Me: That's why Icalled the story 'Friends Forever'!

Chi: Sheesh, don't loose it.

Me: Grrrrrr! Oh, forget it.

Neko: Just start the story.

Me: O.K, Kitty!

Neko: Don't call me that.

Me: Alright, On with the Oneshot!

* * *

It was another normal, peacful day in the future Shuggazoom. The little kids were playing outside. The big kids were in school waiting for the bell (Who wouldn't?). The adults were at work or watching their younger children. And a 10 year old robot monkey with silver fur, pink eyes, she wears a white sleeveless top that shows her stomach, black short, shorts, a gold chained necklace with a yellow sapphire pendent on it, she has a yellow belt, and she has a red ribbon with a yellow bell on it, was in the super robot daydreaming not listening to anything that Gibson is trying to teach her about science. Let's face it, Gibson's teaching was just as boring as school!

"Dosei? Are you listening?" Gibson asked the robot monkey

She snapped out of her daydreaming and said "Huh? Oh, yea I'm listening, Gibson." then she went back looking at the window

"((Sigh)) Dosei, you need to listen."

"I am, Gibson"

"Then what did I say?"

"((Anime Sweatdrop)) Uh..." then her father called her "Bye, Gibson!" then she ran out of his lab

"((Sighs)) That girl will never learn."

----With her and her father----

"There you are, Chi" Antauri said

"Hey, Dad! Why did you call?"Dosei said and smiled at her nickname everybody calls her by, well everybody except Gibson.

"You need to start training with your mother."

"Oh yea! I go right away! Bye, Dad!" then she ran off to the training room

Antauri snickered "Chi, sure does like training leasons insted of Science."

----In the training room----

"Hey, Mom! I'm ready for practice!"Dosei said going in

"Good, because we're going to practice alot!" Nova said

"Yea, I'm ready!"

"Alright" then Nova showed her some moves like the high and low spin kick "Now you try it"

Chi nodded and tried the low kick first and she got it! But when she did the high kick she tripped and fell on her tail! "OWWWW!"

Nova giggled and said "Oh Chi, your so clumsy."

"Hehehehehe." Chi said getting up

"How about we stop before you get hurt again."

"O.K!"

Then Chi went running for the door and Nova said "Woah, woah, woah, why are you in a rush?"

Chi stopped turned to her mother and said cheerfully "I'm going to play with Neko in the in the park!"

"Oh, so your rushing off to see Yasashii?" Nova said using Neko's real name

"Yup!"

"Alright, just be back before supper"

"Okie Dokie!" then she ran out of the robot to the park

----At the Park----

She finally got to the park and found Yasashii taking a cat nap in the sakura (Cherry Blossom) tree on a branch.

Chi rolled her eyes and said "Why does he always sleep in a tree? Oh well, I'll just have to climb!"

Then she climb the tree and saw the lazy cat; it was a black furred cat with yellow cat eyes, he wears a bell choker on his neck, he has silver on his paws, tip of his ears, tail, and a silver diamond make on his forhead. She picked up the cat and jumped down and the cat woke up.

He yawned and said "Chi-Chan, why did you wake me up?"

"So we could play, Neko!" Chi answered and they ran through the flower feild with flowers of pink, yellow, blue, red, silver, green, and orange. (Some of them are strange colors I know)

They were having so much fun until a black storm cloud apeared over Shuggazoom and Dosei stopped and stared and Yasashii hopped on top of her head and stared at the cloud also and Dosei asked "What is that?"

"I don't know" Yasashii awnsered

Then there was a bright white flash and then all the flowers died and Dosei knew something was wrong and said "We need to get the the robot!"

----

When they got to the robot they saw it suronded by wolves, gaint birds, formless, cats, and evil monkeys. She ran inside and saw the team beat up badly and lieing on the ground and right in front of her was a gaint crystal and she looked inside of it and saw her mother, Nova! She gasped and stepped back. Shuggazoom was being taken over! She knew the team could not fight because they were paralized and she could not fight them alone!

So she went into Otto's room and found the timeportal Otto finished. She activated it and was about to go in when...

"Let me go with you, Chi" Chi turned and saw Neko

She walked over to him and hugged him and said "I'm sorry, Neko. You can't you need to stay here and protect my mother, father, and the team while this war is going on"

"But Chi, what are you going to do"

She had tears in her eyes and said "I'm going to the peresent and getting help from the past hyperforce and to get the Ganmou Crystal which mama had in the past"

"But I don't want you to get hurt, or to forget me."

"I promise I'll come back fine and I will not forget you, we will always be friends...Friends Forever"

"Friends Forever?"

"Yes, if you are close to a friend and promise to be Friends Forever then you can not break that promise. So promise?"

"...I promise."

Chi let go of Neko and went throuh the portal and Neko cried silently and Chi did the same.

_'I promise I'll be back.'_

_'Friends Forever'_

* * *

End of Chapter 1 and the Story!

I hope yall liked it! Is it bad? Is it good? Is it bad, good?

This is my first Drama Story so don't Flame Me!

**Please Review!**


End file.
